Zombey
Zombey & Fiends is a crossover between Barney & Friends and Dawn of the Dead. This segment is from MAD Season 5, Episode 2 (105): [[The Barnyardigans / Zombey & Fiends|'The Barnyardigans / Zombey & Fiends']]. Summary Barney is now a ZOMBIE!!!!!! RUN! Just when you thought the dinosaurs are extinct, HE'S BACK! AND READY TO GET REVENGE! This segment is part of the "Dino of the Dead" DVD collection! References *''Barney & Friends'' *''Dawn of the Dead'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Austin & Ally'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Toy Story'' *"The Devil Went Down to Georgia" Characters *Emma *Ben *Melanie *Barney (Zombey) *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Ross Lynch *Laura Marano *Elmo *Kermit *Big Bird *Oscar *Sarge *Herb *Johnny *The Devil Transcript (THE FOLLOWING FOOTAGE IS PART OF THE DINO OF THE DEAD COLLECTION. IF YOU DIDN'T SEE IT, YOU DIDN'T MISS MUCH. OF COURSE, THIS WON'T BE VERY GOOD EITHER._) Emma: (crying) Ben: I miss you, Barney. Melanie: It's good to share your feelings. (Just then... a rotten dinosaur arm bursts from the ground.) Ben: Barn? (Soon, out of the hole came out Barney the Dinosaur - what's left of him, anyway - freshly risen from the grave as a messed up zombie dinosaur named Zombey.) Zombey: moans All Children: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! (Scene goes to a close-up of Zombey.) Zombey: happy tone Guess who's NOT dead, after all! (Title card: Zombey & Fiends) (All three are running from Zombey.) Melanie: My heart won't stop thumping! Emma: That purple dinosaur has broken my heart. (Scene goes to a city with dead trees, orange grass, and a red sky.) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Phineas, what happened? Phineas: Something came off Barney and attacked Ferb! (Ferb dies) Emma: Oh, no! Ferb died! Ross Lynch: How'd Barney come back to life? Laura Marano: (reading a Barney book) It says he got that way from a lot of love. Ross Lynch: Aww. (Laura turns the page.) Laura Marano: Oh, and a lot of rottenness. Ross Lynch: Yuck. Zombey: moans Ben: Look out, Mr. Lynch! (Zombey eats Ross Lynch's hair, causing him to be bald.) Laura Marano: Yes! Maybe now I can win a Kid's Choice Award! Uhh, I mean (fake cries) poor Ross! (Scene goes to Sesame Street sign then pans down) Elmo: AAAHHH— Kermit: Please! Nobody panic! Elmo: Who's panicking? This is just how we run. AAAAAHHHHH… Big Bird: Don't let him get me! I'm a one of a kind children's character. Big Bird: (Big Bird gets folded into B.J. by Zombey): Okay. I see your point. Oscar: Uh oh. I'm getting out of here. (gets out of the trash can, revealing that he has Baby Bop's legs) Audience: (gasps) Oscar: What? It's from my mother's side. Melanie: We need help. The army is on its way. Sarge: What do you mean on its way? We've been here for half an hour. Word is you got a dinosaur with imaginat—AHHHHHHHH!!!! Look at the size of it! AHHHHHHH!!!!! Melanie: That's just an orange brontosaurus. Herb: (talks to the toy soldiers) Hey there, dudes! Melanie: That's the purple tyrannosaurus rex. (Zombey attacks Herb, Melanie, and the toy soldiers) Johnny: Quick. We gotta get him away from everyone. (The Devil dresses as an orange zombie hadrosaur with green sneakers, having Zombey think it's Riff.) Trivia *Alludes to the fact that the dinosaurs died. *There are two Disney Channel shows referenced in this segment. One was Phineas and Ferb, and the other was Austin & Ally. Category:Segments Category:SonictheHedgehogBoy200 Category:Transcripts